wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Circus and Liar's Game
Alice in the Country of Joker: Circus and Liar's Game (ジョーカーの国のアリス～サーカスと嘘つきゲーム～) (Joker no Kuni no Alice ~Circus to Usotsuki Game~) is a manga adaption of Joker no Kuni no Alice. The primary pairing is Blood x Alice, though the relationship takes a while to develop, and other characters get quite a bit of time featuring them. Plot Alice Liddell was taken into a mysterious world by the White Rabbit, Peter White. In this world where bullets fly around and blood is spilt, Alice met Julius Monrey the clockmaker, Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter, Ace the Knight of Hearts and many other people. Why did Alice get lost in this world? And what will she get from it...? Volume List Volume 1 Alice Liddel has now entered a new realm—the country of Joker—where she is reunited with old friends. Yet new challenges abound, as Alice must unravel the mystery of the Circus and the Prison Realm, and deal with the enigmatic Jokers. Volume 2 In April Season of Wonderland, Alice can enjoy some seasonal treats for a change—like a summer festival and even Halloween! But every time she travels between domains, she must first beat the Joker at a hand of cards. What seems like a simple routine turns extremely dark, and Alice is faced with Joker’s true nature—and the mirror version of himself who’s obsessed with buried truths. Can Blood and Peter save Alice from Joker...and herself? Volume 3 April season stretches on in Wonderland, giving Alice a chance to enjoy Nightmare’s winter festival. But the seasons are shifting, and Joker, the gatekeeper for Alice’s travels, guards more than the domains of Wonderland. A secret about Elliot’s past comes to light, and Alice realizes that something sinister is lurking in the dark. Volume 4 A vision of her older sister has left Alice reeling in Joker’s prison. Is she closer to the truth, or is she being drawn deeper into the Season of Lies? And the uneasy truce between Peter and Blood starts to disintergrate when Alice develops feelings for one of them. As Alice faces Peter’s selfless love and Blood’s burning desire, Joker’s threats expand into new tricks in new realms. Alice is no longer safe from Joker anywhere… but neither is Joker safe from Peter and Blood. Volume 5 In the quest to free her sister, Alice faces terrible truths. Something about her life in her old world is tangling her up inside, and it's not just her residual feelings about her lost love. Now, in Wonderland, she discovers that she's falling in love once again-despite her emotional scars and danger in choosing between psychopaths. In her deadliest battle yet, who is Alice's greatest foe? Volume 6 Alice may have chosen her suitor, but the specter of Joker looms over April Season, while her sister Lorina is still locked away. As Alice learns more of the truth behind the jail and the executioner, the other Role-Holders of Wonderland are making moves of their own―and their actions, as always are steeped in blood. What will it take for Alice to finally face Joker…and herself? Volume 7 Fleeing to the Joker’s jail to save her own life, Alice is forced to dig through the pain and confront her buried truths. But this is the Season of Lies, and the people who love her aren’t afraid to break some rules. In this climatic finale to the Circus and Liar’s Game series, Alice struggles to rebuild her crumbling world before it’s too late. There’s just one problem: after a peek into the Country of Diamonds, Alice learns the true cost of clinging to the past. Trivia Gallery File:Circusgamecoverpage.jpg Category:Circus to Usotsuki Game Category:Circus and Liar's Game Category:Manga Category:Media Category:Joker no Kuni no Alice Category:Alice in the Country of Joker Category:Blood Dupre